Divide
by Wolf-of-dragon13
Summary: SLASH. Draco had always been reluctant to pick a side, but when it became too much he risked his life to save the Boy-Who-Lived. Follows the books up until the seventh, ommitting parts of what happened in the sixth!
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic I wrote yesterday, inspiried by the song used in this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do not own the song, it belongs to Linkin Park.

Warning: this is a very...angsty fic. There is a kind of cliff hanger at the end, but I promise it's okay. I wrote the second part to this today, so all is well.

Please enjoy, and I wouldn't mind some reviews. Thanks everyone! (and if you're waiting for an update on Sing for Absolution, I'm working on it, I promise!)

**Divide**

Draco Malfoy stared up into the heavens, watching as lightning flashed in the clouds. The feelings about him, on both sides, were ominous. It was the final battle; that was certain. It was the battle that would decide whether Love really was greater than Hate. The blond inhaled deeply, his hands gripping the tree branch he was straddling tighter. The scent of campfires was strong on the air, mixing with yesterday's blood and the day's impending tempest.

A river separated the two sides. It was a narrow river, more like a stream in all honesty, but it was a strong current. Voldemort and the Death Eaters were camped on the west side of the river. Harry Potter and the Light were camped on the east. Draco, in his reluctant way to join either side, sat in a tree that had managed to grow in the middle of the river.

Draco felt a surge of energy and he looked to see where it had originated. Red and blue sparks issuing from multiple wands in the Death Eaters camp. Panic filled him and he glanced over to Potter's camp. Draco didn't want to pick sides, but he didn't…

"Crucio!"

Draco slapped his hand over his mouth, watching as his aunt suddenly appeared from the trees, attacking Longbottom, who'd also seemed to come out of nowhere. He wanted to step in, to stop them…but, as the lightning finally struck and thunder clashed, witches and wizards of both sides appeared and began firing spells at each other. Panicking more, Draco climbed further up the tree.

He reached the top as the fighting escalated further. Spells became even more vicious than before. Several voices Draco recognized, belonging to those on Harry Potter's side, could be heard shouting Unforgivables. The blond found a sturdy branch that he could sit on and where he could easily see the damnable battlefield. He could tell where Potter was. There was a swarm of Death Eaters and those fighting for Harry around him.

Violent spells that were meant to tear flesh from bone, snap off limbs, and other horrid things were sent towards the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry avoided them all, casting powerful shields to protect himself and those around him. Draco's heart pounded in his chest as he watched, worry building in his gut. Draco was used to such an emotion, especially caused by Harry. What he wasn't used to was the guilt he felt. It bothered him, still not as much as his concern for the Golden Boy.

Bright blond hair flashed in the lightning strike, drawing Draco's attention to the Death Eater he knew to be his father. Draco swallowed back the bile, and the fear. The blond Death Eater was headed straight for Harry, and Draco could feel the deadly intentions.

Break Potter, take him to Voldemort, and let the snake bastard kill him. Voldemort, as expected, hid away while his followers did his dirty work. Draco could barely make out Severus's form, sending a Death Eater flying with a rather nasty looking spell. The Spy had promised Draco, months before, that nothing would come between Harry and Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Draco closed his eyes, watching Severus fall to the ground. There was a tortured scream from Lupin as he attacked the Death Eater who had killed the Potions Master. Draco tore his gaze from that scene, fixing it back on Harry.

Panic began to fill Draco's being, and he could feel his magic brewing, begging to let it protect. A spell Serveus had once taught him, developed by an Italian wizard centuries earlier, tantalized his mind, but he had no use of it…yet.

More Death Eaters swarmed on the small band, which Draco realized consisted of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna, of fighters for the Light. He could just make out Ginny's cry of "Dumbledore's Army!" before jumping in front of the cruciatus curse that had been aimed at Ron. He heard Harry cry out in anger, aiming pertrificus totalus at the Death Eater.

"Harry!" Ron cried.

Draco's eyes zeroed in on a Death Eater, his wand raised for a slashing curse. Draco knew Harry didn't have time to shield himself; he knew none of Harry's friends were strong enough to protect Harry from the curse. Draco pushed away from the tree, free falling through the black night air.

"_Difenderlo_!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs. The spell flew from him and surrounded Harry in a translucent silver orb.

Harry's head twisted towards Draco, as did the others of the Light. They watched in shock as the blond crashed to the earth, seeming to shatter upon impact. Draco cried out in agony, tears spilling from his eyes. He forced himself into a sitting position, his silver eyes meeting Harry's green ones.

Lucius, utilizing the distraction, raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. "NO!" Draco screeched. He forced himself to raise his wand and pointed it at Lucius. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"You bastard-" Ron started to shout.

The bright green light flew past Harry and struck Lucius square in the chest. His father fell backwards, landing in the mass of broken and bleeding bodies. Draco, his chest heaving, collapsed amidst the dead bodies strewn around him. _You deserve this…_

**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me**  
**I remembered each flash, as time began to blur**  
**Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me**  
**And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve**

Draco stared up at the heavens, reveling in the feel of the rain on his skin. Everything hurt…strangely enough, it hurt to the point that he was numb to it. He could barely feel the precious rain, washing the blood from his skin. He kept replaying words from before, words that had come from Harry's precious lips… He'd been curled on the ground, clutching his stomach from the pain caused by Harry punching him. Harry, the most angry Draco had ever seen him, had told him he deserved that and much worse.

Tears stung his eyes once again. The malice in those words…now they broke him. There was no way for Draco to fix the wrongs he'd done. He wished he could, but he knew better. It was pointless to ever hope to. He'd done severely stupid things; he'd created an atmosphere where the only feeling Harry could ever show him was hate. As far as he was concerned, he did deserve everything that'd happened.

_I want to rectify my mistakes…would you let me, if I could? H-Harry… I wish I could tell you what is in my mind now…what I am thinking…I must say, you were worth this… Dying…yes….definitely dying…and saving you was definitely worth dying. I…I wonder why, though… All we've had were spiteful words… I made Severus teach me that spell…in case…I needed it. I never told him I learned it for you…_

"Malfoy…"

The blond whimpered and tried to pull away from the hands touching him. The voice was soft, soothing even…a woman's voice, one he didn't recognize. He cracked his eyes open a bit, catching a glimpse of fiery hair. He vaguely wondered if he was already dead.

"Malfoy!"

"N-no…" Draco moaned.

**So give me reason**  
**To prove me wrong**  
**To wash this memory clean**  
**Let the floods cross**  
**The distance in your eyes**  
**Give me reason**  
**To fill this hole**  
**Connect the space between**  
**Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies**  
**Across this new divide**

"It's no bloody use, mum…"

"Shush, Ron! He saved Harry's life!"

Draco's breath shuddered. Ron and Mrs. Weasley were the ones trying to get a reaction from him. So, he wasn't dead…

"Draco, darling…the fighting's over…V-Voldemort is defeated…" Mrs. Weasley whispered.

_Oh, good…Tell me something that will actually bring me bloody comfort as I die! Please?_

"Mum!"

Draco coughed, blood dribbling from his mouth. The action awoke the fierce pain from earlier, and even more tears burned his eyes. Smoke filled his nose, bringing about another coughing fit. He could hear thunder in the distance, but it no longer rained. The curiousity of how long it'd been since he'd jumped from the tree passed through his mind, but only briefly.

His head hurt, a lot. He forced his eyes open a crack, catching a glimpse of red hair and flames licking at the trees on the Death Eater side of the river. Mrs. Weasley continued to gently touch Draco's face, attempting to get him to respond. Draco didn't want to. All he wanted was to slip back into the comforting darkness she'd pulled him from.

"Leave him be, Molly. There isn't any more we can do for him. If Mr. Malfoy is willing to fight, he will."

"Poppy…"

"Please, mother…Malfoy got what he deserves."

It was Ron who spoke, but it was Harry's voice Draco heard. Everytime that memory played in his mind, and it was the only clear one he really had because he'd thought about it so much, something inside seemed to splinter. _Is this what it feels like? Is this what it feels like to have your heart broke?_

"Ron!"

"It's true. All the horrid shit he's done to me, Hermione, and especially to Harry. It doesn't really matter what he does, he can never make it up…" Ron growled, his voice laced with venom.

**There was nothing inside, the memories left abandoned**  
**There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow**  
**And the ground caved in, between where we were standing**  
**And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve**

"This is hopeless, Hermione!" Ron sighed.

Draco's breathing was shallow, and his heart beat was weakening. Draco could feel himself slipping away. He didn't understand why Hermione wouldn't leave him to die. What did she care if he did? He had done horrid things to her.

"Shut it, Ron. You might not understand why, but we need to make sure Malfoy lives…"

_Explain it to me, please?_

"Hermione…he does not have to stay alive. Honestly, what's wrong with you all?"

_Can't believe I'm thinking this…Weasley is right!_

"Ron, were you even paying attention in that damn battle?" Hermione demanded angrily.

Draco coughed violently again, more blood spilling from his mouth. He wondered if he'd even been healed a bit yet… On second thought, he found he didn't care. He just wanted to know if Harry was alive or dead. If they didn't say, he'd find a way to ask. He needed to know. That, and nothing else, was the only reason Draco fought for consciousness.

He imagined Harry there, merely watching him suffer. The emerald orbs that had haunted Draco's dreams for years would be colder than Antarctica. Those eyes were only ever cold when they fell on Draco. Draco knew he deserved that coldness.

**So give me reason**  
**To prove me wrong**  
**To wash this memory clean**  
**Let the floods cross**  
**The distance in your eyes**  
**Across this new divide**

"Draco Malfoy, whether you want to or not, you cannot die."

Draco groaned and tried to move away from the voice. He couldn't quite place it… It was familiar; soft, gentle, and yet fierce. Ah, he had it. It was Lupin. Draco coughed again, feeling more blood come up. Lupin wiped the blood away with something Draco thought could've been a handkerchief, but he wasn't certain. He wondered why he couldn't feel anymore pain. Perhaps he was finally going to slip away? Maybe this time, when someone else tried to wake him up, he wouldn't.

_No…I don't know if Harry's okay or not….I can't die yet._

"Severus would be disappointed if you died now, after becoming a hero…" Lupin murmured.

Draco wanted to slap him. Lupin had no right to call Severus by his first name. It pissed him off that Lupin used Severus's name like that. The sounds of crying caught his attention.

"He wasn't supposed to die, Malfoy… I must imagine that you saw it happen, seeing as you were hiding up in that tree… I apologize, Malfoy. I blame myself…I didn't do a good enough job protecting him…"

_What in the bloody hell are you going on about? Lupin, cease your crying! I don't understand… Please…tell me Harry's okay!?_

"You don't have to worry about getting revenge for him, though. I took care of that, and I enjoyed every second of it. …Malfoy, we were going to tell you when the War was finally over…I…Severus and I…." Lupin choked on a sob.

Draco inhaled shallowly, the sound a sickly-wet rattle in his lungs. _Oh, I get it. You two were in love, yeah? That's…I honestly hadn't expected that…but, hey, if you made Severus happy…_

"Remus, come away from him… You need to tend to your own wounds now."

"Poppy…" Lupin murmured reluctantly.

"I've already told the others that there isn't much we can do now. We have to wait and see if he wants to fight…"

Draco felt Lupin move away from him. His mind wandered to things he would never have allowed himself to think of normally. He really was a coward, right? Unwilling to openly support Harry… Too weak to admit to himself what he'd always known.

He forced himself to think of a time other than the one ingrained in his memory. He wanted to think of something other than Harry telling him he deserved what he got and worse. …But, he couldn't find anything else. So, he fantasized.

He imagined that he'd gone to Harry and begged for forgiveness. He imagined that he'd gotten on his knees and pleaded for Harry to forgive him, that he'd do anything for Harry to not stare at him with such hateful eyes. He imagined Harry turning him away.

Even in his mind, Harry could never forgive him. _Why did I have to lie so much?_

**And every loss and every lie**  
**And every truth that you deny**  
**And each regret and each goodbye**  
**Was a mistake too great to hide**

"Malfoy…"

Draco whimpered, turning towards the voice. _That_ voice was the only one he wanted to hear. Harry was alive…he was breathing, speaking… Draco let himself slip towards the darkness.

"Malfoy… I forbid you from dying."

That got Draco's attention. The tone of Harry's voice…it was identical to the last time Harry had been standing over him. _You're alive, I'm happy, I deserve this, so let me die!_

"Malfoy!"

**And your voice was all I heard**  
**But I get what I deserve**

Harry sighed and knealed next to Draco. He placed his hand over Draco's weakly-beating heart. "Cneasaigh dó."

Warmth spread through Draco's chest from the point where Harry's hand touched him. The pain he hadn't felt before came to agonizing life, and then disappeared. Draco groaned and cracked his eyes open. The first thing he saw was Harry's emerald orbs, staring at him gently.

"Thank you for finally waking up. I want to talk to you," Harry murmured. He sat down completely, never breaking eye contact with Draco.

"W-what do you want?" Draco managed to ask weakly.

"Explain to me why you saved me. I want to know."

Draco flushed and turned his head, his gaze finding the red fabric of a tent. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. He couldn't tell Harry why he'd saved him. He was supposed to be dead, anyway! He'd jumped from a one hundred foot tree, for Merlin's sake!

"Draco," Harry called sharply.

Draco's eyes widened and he turned his head to face Harry again. His eyes were fierce, but they didn't hold hate. "I…"

Harry sighed and moved to stand. "I should've known better…"

Draco winced, looking away in shame. "D-didn't want to-" _NO LIES!_

"Didn't want to what, Draco?"

"Szeretlek," Draco croaked. [I love you.]

"Draco, I don't speak that language," Harry grumbled flatly.

Draco forced himself up, wincing a bit. He reached out, grabbing onto Harry's shirt and pulling him close. "I'm apparently better at expressing myself with actions…"

"Draco…"

Draco shook his head and inhaled deeply. "Forgive me for this, but… If you really want to know…" Draco closed the distance between them, gently kissing Harry.

_"Draco."_ _Even if you continue to hate me, that voice will never go away now. I know what it sounds like when you call my name…_

**So give me reason**  
**To prove me wrong**  
**To wash this memory clean**  
**Let the floods cross**  
**The distance in your eyes**  
**Give me reason**  
**To fill this hole**  
**Connect the space between**  
**Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies**  
**Across this new divide**

_**~End~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part two! This part is from Harry's POV. The song lyrics, though, are more from Draco's POV, like he's singing them to Harry... I don't really know how else to explain that, so I hope it makes sense...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I don't own Your Guardian Angel, it belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Warnings:...this one is also a little angsty, but not as bad as part one. As for the end...well...I suppose you could call it a cliff hanger?

Please read, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome. Thanks!

_**Guardian Angel**_

Harry sensed the impending doom as he fixed his dueling robes. Ron and Hermione were on either side of him, both preparing themselves for the upcoming battle. The wind blew through the silent camp, bringing with it the scent of the brewing tempest.

They dying embers of the fire flickered in the wind, and Harry allowed his mind to travel back to a conversation he'd had a month earlier. He had been standing in the Head Master's office, staring up at Dumbledore's portrait. Dumbledore stared back, his expression quite calm.

_"Harry, you must be willing to forgive…"_

Dumbledore was referring to Draco Malfoy, of course. But Harry did not want to forgive Malfoy. If it hadn't been for Malfoy, those Death Eaters never would have gotten into the school…

_"There are still things, Harry, that have no good meaning…things will still be done that seem terrible, but that is how they must be. If he comes to you, do not turn him away. If you do, he might turn to Tom Riddle."_

That was a good, solid point. It didn't matter, though, because Harry hadn't seen Malfoy since the day he'd beaten the blond. Harry wondered what had become of Malfoy, who had begun to occupy the back of Harry's mind since the end of the fifth year.

Shouts sounded nearby, and Harry knew that the Death Eaters had attacked. He grabbed his wand and ran to the river, ignoring the cold water as it soaked his robes. Spells were tossed about, violent and peaceful…ones meant to do harm and ones meant to protect. Blood spilled onto the soil and into the river from both sides, mixing together and soaking into the earth.

Screams tormented Harry, the sounds of his falling comrades. The sound of Remus crying out ripped a hole in Harry, and he knew that Snape had fallen. He wanted to run to Remus, to comfort the man, but he couldn't. He had to focus on the fighting occurring around him.

Ginny jumped in front of a curse that had been aimed at Ron. Harry growled and sent a full-body bind at the Death Eater. He heard Ron cry out but he did not have time to see what Ron was trying to tell him. A strange spell was cast, the voice of the caster striking a chord in Harry that he couldn't explain. A translucent silver force field surrounded him.

Harry turned his head in time to see Malfoy crash to the ground. Draco's tormented cry tore through Harry, and he was frozen in place from the shock. Draco screamed again, his eyes alive with a fierceness Harry had never seen before. A flash of green light flew past him, and Harry's head whipped around to see Lucius Malfoy fall to the ground behind him.

Harry turned his head back towards Draco. There was a tiny, satisfied smile, on his face as he fell amidst the bodies. Harry wanted to run to him, but he knew he couldn't. He forced himself to turn away from the blond, a fierce struggle he'd never expected to happen. He couldn't get the image of Draco's teary smile out of his mind…

When I see your smile

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul._

_And I know I'll find deep inside me,_

_I can be the one._

More wizards and witches fell to the earth, enemies laying beside enemies in their death, as Harry moved closer to where Voldemort was. He was oddly detached, and he found that he was no longer concerned with much of anything. All he wanted to do was kill Voldemort and quietly slip away from it all. His mind kept bringing the image of Draco, laying with the other bodies, to the forefront. It, for reasons he did not understand, had become a bittersweet force sending Harry forward to do what he was destined to.

Draco's spell, whatever it was, proved to be exceptionally handy. Harry found a bit of comfort with it, because it was there. It meant Draco was still alive, if only barely. The spell was powerful, too. It kept all of the spells thrown at him by Death Eaters away.

When Harry reached Voldemort, he swore he felt an intensely warm sensation at his back, like someone was guarding him from behind. It was comforting, and it helped him focus more thoroughly on destroying the monster before him.

Voldemort threw multiple nasty hexes and curses, but the shield Draco had cast around Harry deflected them all. Their duel began to wane, and Harry knew that Draco's shield would not protect him from the Killing Curse. He swallowed thickly and focused on all of the pain Voldemort had caused him. The anger and hatred swam about in his head, but it did not stay for too long. He opened his mouth, praying that he would be strong enough to do what he needed to.

"Avada Kedavra!"

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up for you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

The rain that had fallen during the battle started to stop as Harry stared at Voldemort's limp body. He didn't understand what had happened, exactly. He hadn't cast a single spell, but Voldemort was dead.

After a few moments, Harry shook himself and moved away from Voldemort's dead body. He heard the gasps from both sides; he heard the cries from the Death Eater's and the cheers from the Light. None of that mattered to him, though.

Harry found Draco and he dropped to his knees beside the broken and bleeding blond. He felt panic rising in his chest as the shield Draco had cast slowly dissipated. He pressed his hand to Draco's chest gently, searching for a heartbeat. It was there, but it was incredibly weak. Harry racked his brain, desperately trying to find something in his memory that would help him save the Hero.

An idea slipped into his mind, and Harry proceeded without any thoughts of what could go wrong. He sent some of his magic into Draco, willingly binding it with Draco's. His plan seemed to work, because the blonde's heartbeat became a bit stronger. His actions took the last of his energy, and Harry allowed himself to fall asleep on top of Draco's chest.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_And seasons are changing,_

_And waves are crashing,_

_And stars are falling all for us._

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,_

_I can show you I'll be the one._

Harry woke up to Poppy running diagnostic scans on him. He forced himself up and pushed her away, turning his head this way and that, his eyes seeking out Draco. He didn't immediately see the blond, and Harry quickly found himself weak with fear.

"Harry, dear, please let me make sure you're okay," Poppy growled gently.

"Where's Draco?" Harry demanded, forcing himself from the bed. He shoved past Poppy and stumbled through the Healer's tent, looking for blond as a feeling of desperation washed over him.

"Harry!"

"No, damn it, where is Draco?"

Molly placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, urging him to follow her to another tent. Harry obeyed, shaking with weakness. His memory produced the dangerous side effects that went with binding one's own magic with someone else's. Harry didn't care. He knew he'd be okay once he was near Draco.

Seeing the blond, covered in blood, startled Harry. He couldn't remember Draco being covered in blood when he'd bound their magic together, but it didn't much matter. Harry turned his gaze to Molly, his green eyes fierce in an attempt to hide his fear.

"Has he been healed?"

Molly lowered her gaze to the ground, and Harry could see the guilt plain as day. Harry forced away the sneer that wanted to crawl onto his face, opting to drop to his knees beside Draco. He heard Molly leave. Harry's eyes burned with tears, and he let them fall as he placed his hand on Draco's chest once again. He could feel the blonde's heartbeat, weak but present. Poppy entered the tent and shooed Harry, seeming to understand that Draco was to be her priority if she wanted the chance to check Harry for injuries.

Harry waited near the tent entrance, staring out at the battlefield. There were dozens of witches and wizards helping to identify and bring the bodies back from the field. He watched them perform the work silently.

Ron stopped beside him, staring at him with a worried expression. Harry hardly acknowledged Ron's presence, turning his gaze to the interior of the tent when he heard an agonized sob issue from Draco.

"Harry…"

The ebony-haired wizard blinked and turned his gaze towards Ron. He could see the traces of disgust, which were directed towards the unconscious blond. Harry scowled and let his gaze fall back on the battlefield.

Ron sighed and left, walking towards his sister and Hermione. The two witches stared over at Harry anxiously, but he refused to acknowledge anyone else. He didn't want to risk seeing their disapproval. Their opinions, Ron and Hermione's, mattered the most to Harry. They were his best friends.

Harry fell asleep after a few hours of waiting. He only woke when he heard Molly speaking softly to Draco. The blond moaned, the sound waking Harry up further. He forced himself into a sitting position, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

Molly tried a few minutes later, telling the blond that Voldemort had been defeated. Ron was beside her, grumbling something too quietly for Harry to hear.

_**Oh, good…Tell me something that will actually bring me bloody comfort as I die! Please?**_

The thoughts startled Harry: they weren't his. Harry inhaled deeply, staring at Draco's unmoving form suspiciously. He tried to remember if binding one's magic to another's could cause telekinesis. The idea wasn't improbable, was it?

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up for you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all._

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

Poppy entered a few moments later, letting a soft sigh escape as she moved past Harry. She told Molly to leave Draco alone, that there was nothing more they could do. Harry's blood ran cold, but he forced himself to hold onto hope. He heard Ron mutter something, but he couldn't make out the words. Whatever it was he'd said had angered Molly, though.

_**Is this what it feels like? Is this what it feels like to have your heart broke?**_

The thought entered Harry's mind again, startling him. The emotion behind the thought was agonizing, and Harry wanted to curl up in a ball and sob. He wanted to know why Draco felt that why, why he thought that…

Hermione visited with Harry a few hours later. She seemed to know what Harry had done, and why he'd done it. Ron joined them after a bit, sending cold glares towards Draco. Fed up with it, Harry feighened exhaustion and lay down. Hermione walked over to Draco, Ron following her, and knealed beside the blond.

She murmured something to Draco, which apparently woke the blond up. Harry peaked at the three from beneath his long eyelashes, wondering what Hermione was whispering.

_**Explain it to me, please?**_

Harry supressed a sigh. He wanted to know what Hermione had said. Ron muttered something, again too soft for Harry to hear. Whatever he said obviously wasn't very good, because it angered Hermione. Harry felt that Ron was lucky he couldn't hear him, because he knew that if he had, Ron would probably be caught in a bat-boogey hex.

_**Can't believe I'm thinking this…Weasley is right!**_

Hearing that though, Harry really didn't want to know what Ron had said. His two friends left a few moments later, bickering softly. Harry opened his eyes, gazing at Draco. He could just barely see Draco's chest rise and fall. There was blood on his face from when he coughed, and Harry crawled over to the blond. He wiped away the blood with his sleeve, gazing down into the pale face.

Remus came into the tent a couple hours later, his face tear stained and weary. Harry wanted to tell Remus to go get some sleep, but the wizard did not stop to speak to him. He sat beside Draco, talking to him in a soft voice. Harry sat up, wincing when Draco coughed again. He watched Lupin wipe the blood away with Snape's old handkerchief.

_**No…I don't know if Harry's okay or not….I can't die yet.**_

Harry blinked, incredibly confused. He didn't understand… Draco had called him Harry… _What on earth…is going on…I…Draco?_

'Cause you're my, you're my, my

_My true love, my whole heart._

_Please don't throw that away._

'_Cause I'm here for you._

_Please don't walk away and,_

_Please tell me you'll stay._

_Stay._

_**Why did I have to lie so much?**_

Harry stared at Draco, trying to figure out what was going on within the blonde's head. He wanted to know why there were silent tears leaking out of the corners of Draco's silver eyes, why he was mentally berating himself… He wanted to know why Draco had saved him…

"Malfoy…"

Harry sat down next to Draco, forcing himself to keep his hands in his pockets when Draco whimpered. Draco seemed to move closer to Harry, causing the raven-haired wizard to blush. He sensed Draco's relief, and the slowing of breath.

"Malfoy, I forbid you from dying…"

_**You're alive, I'm happy, I deserve this, so let me die!**_

"Malfoy!"

Draco's thoughts disturbed Harry greatly. _What are you going on about, Draco?_ Harry shook his head and allowed his left hand to press against Draco's chest. He closed his eyes and focused his energy.

"Cneasaigh dó."

Harry felt the magic filter into Draco's body, healing him. Harry had remembered that that particular spell was effective, but only on wizards and witches who's magic had been bound with another's. Harry stared at Draco, suppressing a relieved smile when the blonde's eyes finally opened a bit.

"Thank you for finally waking up. I want to talk to you."

"W-what do you want?"

"Explain to me why you saved me. I want to know."

Use me as you will

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay,_

Though my skies are turning gray

Harry could see the debate in Draco's eyes before he turned his head away. Draco's face was flushed, and Harry wondered what the meant. "Draco."

Draco turned his head to face Harry once again, his eyes wide. "I…"

Harry sighed and moved to stand. "I should've known better…"

Draco winced, looking away in shame. "D-didn't want to-" _**NO LIES!**_

_Lies? Please explain it to me, Draco…_

"Didn't want to what, Draco?"

"Szeretlek," Draco croaked. [I love you.]

"Draco, I don't speak that language," Harry grumbled flatly. He stared at Draco, waiting for the blond to reply. His mind and heart were racing, and he couldn't explain any of it.

Draco forced himself up, wincing a bit. He reached out, grabbing onto Harry's shirt and pulling him close. "I'm apparently better at expressing myself with actions…"

"Draco…" Harry trailed off in confusion. He felt himself blush, though he didn't know why.

Draco shook his head and inhaled deeply. "Forgive me for this, but… If you really want to know…" Draco closed the distance between them, gently kissing Harry.

_**"Draco."**__**Even if you continue to hate me, that voice will never go away now. I know what it sounds like when you call my name…**_

Harry's eyes widened and then fell shut. Something in his soul sighed in relief, like he'd been waiting for that moment all of his life. There was no use questioning it, nor was there any use questioning Draco. He understood.

_I don't hate you, Draco…_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there you through it all, _

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all, _

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

_**~End~**_


End file.
